Reality
by Beautiful Ally
Summary: Sam's visions start going out of control, and with dangerous things happening all around him, Sam needs to figure out what's real and what's not before it's too late for Dean... COMPLETE!
1. Visions

_diclaimor: Soon my pretties... cackle, cackle, cackle..._

_A/N: Well... well... well... alright, that's all I have. Haha... I'm lame with words. Alright, so I let something someone said bother me a lot. And I mean a lot... Mainly, I think, it was because it was someone I knew, and respected the opinion of. **But**, people change. And I guess this person changed from the person I thought he was. And why should I let one person effect the one thing that I love? Well, I did, until one reviewer just wouldn't leave me alone!_

_Haha... ok, that reader is (was?) Windy Fontaine... check out her stories... they're amazing! Anyways, she let me know that, in short, she wasn't going to stop bugging me until I wrote again. Haha, kidding... she just let me know that she loved my stories, and to keep writing because as long as it's something I'm happy with, then who the hell cares what other people think. _

_So with her encouragement, I began to write. Nothing too fancy, because I was so rusty at writing, but still, I wrote. And then this story started; 'Reality'. It is the most confusing story I think I've ever writen, but it is a pretty cool concept. In it, Sam's visions start to go out of control, leaving him unsure what is real, and what is not. Soon bad things start to happen, and it's up to Sam to try and sort through his world which is quickly spinning out of control. Well... Enjoy!!_

* * *

_Reality_

"Odds are," Dean spoke slowly, "This is all a coincidence."

"A coincidence?" Sam laughed, "You're serious? A _coincidence_?"

"My echo repeats even itself," Dean smirked, "And yeah, a coincidence. I mean, your visions never usually have anything to do with normal stuff Sam."

"So I had a dream that you were going to come in with a half spilt coffee and five donuts and then you just happen to come with that?" Sam questioned.

It was Dean's turn to laugh, "Dude, I can't believe that we're having this conversation."

Sam thought about this, "It's just bugging me."

Dean got up and tried to feebly wipe away some of the coffee off of his shirt, "Naw, what would really bug you is if I said that _this_ was all a vision."

_Sam sat up with a start and looked around the room. The glowing numbers of five fifty-eight shone on the clock by his bed, and the weak beam of light coming in from the draperied window lit up Dean's bed just enough for Sam to notice him gone._

"_Dean?" Sam glanced towards the bathroom, but saw the door wide open._

_Slowly, and stiffly Sam was reminded of their hunt from the night before and the shape shifter that took on the form of a doctor at the local elders home. It was a good hour, and a few too many close calls before they finally got him out, and the brothers made their way to the closest hotel. That was at around two in the morning, and if Dean was out at six in the morning, then something had to be wrong._

"_Hey Dean, are you in here?" Sam called again, pushing away the covers._

_No answer came to his call, and Sam was just about to phone his missing brother when the door opened. Dean walked in, frowning; arms full._

"_Hey Dean, where were you?" Sam immediately asked getting to his feet._

"_I couldn't sleep," Dean replied, "Decided to get us some breakfast. Only thing is--"_

"_You split the coffee," Sam breathed out before Dean could finish._

"_Yeah," Dean spoke slowly, eying his brother, "I tripped on the step just outside the hotel. How'd you know?"_

"_I had a dream," Sam sat back heavily onto the bed, "You- you came back with a spilt coffee and five donuts."_

"_Guess there's no point in showing you what's in the box then huh?" Dean grinned sitting beside Sam on the bed._

_Sam looked warily at the box sitting on the dresser in front of him._

"_Hey," Dean's voice snapped him out of his faze, "You ok Sam?"_

"_I don't know," Sam said carefully._

"_Oh don't worry about the dream," Dean laughed, "It's spilt coffee and five donuts. Not even thirteen; no demon at work."_

"_Why would I dream it then?" Sam questioned the obvious._

"_Odds are," Dean spoke slowly to try and reassure his little brother, "This is all a coincidence."_

"_No!" Sam jumped up, "Don't say that!"_

"_Dude, calm down," Dean stood up as well, "You're freaking me out."_

"_Yeah," Sam breathed hard, "Well, think how I feel. This is **exactly** how it went in my vision."_

"_Wait," Dean paused, "You had a vision about having a vision?" Sam nodded, "It's like some picture in a picture twilight zone thing happening."_

"_I know," Sam attempted to calm himself down, "It's just-- bugging me."_

_The words were out of his mouth before Sam knew it, and just as quickly he regretted it. He knew what Dean was going to say; he knew what was going to happen, and time itself seemed to pause Not even the younger Winchester's heart beat as he stared at Dean. The words were coming, and there was nothing he could do._

"_Naw, what would really bug you is if I said that **this** was all a vision."_

"_Ahh!_" Sam screamed out as a sudden burst of pain shot through him.

"Wha-" another voice was nearby and Sam felt himself being sharply smashed into something solid as the sound of squealing tires entered his ears.

He was in the car.

The sudden bout of nausea made Sam glad that his brother had pulled to the side of the road for as soon as the car stopped moving Sam opened up the door and took two large stumbling steps towards the ditch.

"Sam!" Dean called out, "_Sammy!_"

Sam barely heard his brothers frantic calls as heaves wracked through his body and he let out any and all food which was once in his stomach. Half collapsed on the ground Sam stayed there waiting for something else to happen. Soon a comforting hand was on his shoulder as another hand rubbed his back.

"You alright?" the soft voice of Dean spoke up after a moment.

Sam took a deep breath and spit out left over sick onto the ground before standing up to his full height. His breath came in short, deep gasps as he stared, momentarily, at Dean.

"Hey," Dean put a hand on the side of Sam's face, "Are you ok Sammy?"

Sam's voice quivered as he spoke, "Is this real?"

"What?" Dean eyed Sam; worry in his voice.

"Is this a vision?" Sam spoke slowly as he made his way out of the ditch.

"I thought that's what you just had," Dean helped sit Sam in the passenger seat, and crouched down in front of him.

"No," Sam furrowed his eyebrows, "No, this is."

"Alright Sammy, this is what's happening," Dean attempted to bring some sense to the conversation, "This morning you woke up with some weird ass vision of me bringing in a spilt coffee and five donuts. You flipped that it came true, so we decided to go to Flora to check out some missing people."

"I don't remember," Sam spoke.

"Don't remember what?" Dean questioned.

Sam took a deep breath, "I don't remember after this morning... this morning, after I had the dream, you told me that it would really bug me if I was having a vision right then."

Dean smiled, "It was a joke Sammy. You chucked a pillow at me for it."

"No," Sam shook his head, "It _was_ a vision. All of that. And then-- it happened again, and then now. This--"

"Ok, now you're scaring me Sam," Dean suddenly got serious, "This is not a vision, I swear. I mean, your visions usually don't last this long remember. Just a quick thing to tell you whose life you have to heroically save, and then bam, you're back. Not random roadside pukings and worried big brother chats."

"Yeah," Sam forced on a smile at the last part, "Listen man, I'm sorry. I'm just tired I guess. Lets head to Flora, and see what's going on there. Get my mind off of all of this."

"Sure you're ok?" Dean questioned again.

"I'm fine, I promise," Sam insisted.

"Alright," Dean eyed his brother a moment longer, "But if you go all Jekyll and Hyde on me again, give some warning."

Sam, again, forced a smile as Dean got into the car and headed out onto the highway. It was a long few minutes before anyone spoke, and Sam's heart rate returned to a normal pace.

"So," Dean's the one who started the conversation, "This other Dean. He a handsome devil too?"

"Really not funny," Sam tried to make his voice sound serious.

"Naw, I'm serious," Dean joked, "If this other guy is going to be popping into random visions of yours, the least he can do is live up to my image."

"I'm going to punch you in about three seconds," Sam stated flatly as he looked out the window.

"Cheer up Sammy, we're going ghost hunting," Dean spared a sideways glance at Sam.

"In Flora you said, right?" Sam glanced out the window; a light rain had began to fall.

"Yeah. Should be there in about-- _oh crap!!_" Dean's voice was cut off, and for the second time in an hour Sam felt his body get smashed up against the side of the car.

This time was different though as Sam swung back towards Dean and then again the other way; smashing his head against the window. The shattering of the glass and the sight of the deer that had bolted into the road were covered up by the scream of Dean calling out Sam's name. Sam opened up his mouth to reply, but nothing came out…

_to be continued..._

* * *

_Maddie's (where the hell are you??) Peek:  
Sam knew that if Dean died now, it was his fault._

_A/N: Well... how'd you like it?? I hope you enjoyed it. I know that the Maddie's Peek is kindda lame, but I didn't want to give too much away yet. Plus I'm still exploring this story myself-- haha; that's always a good thing. I'm a little rusty at writing I know, and it may be kindda confusing. Lemme know what you think of it all-- you've read, now review! Thanks! _


	2. A demon

_diclaimor: I give up on finding ways to say these things aren't mine. _

_A/N: Hey, a nice regular update. Yay! Thanks for all the reviews everyone!-- 17, that's amazing. This chapter is long too-- I've been happy these past few days, so I've been writing a lot; which is awesome. I also have this story planned out, so I know what's going to happen. It's still going to be kindda confusing, but it'll get better, and I keep one reality in italics to make it easier to follow along. Ok, so that's really all there is to say. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

"_Dean!!" Sam screamed out, sitting bolt upright. _

"_Whoa!" Dean quickly veered the car to the side of the road, and Sam felt the all too familiar feeling of being jammed to the side of the door._

_As soon as the car came to a full stop Sam opened up the door and took a large, unsteady step out onto the side of the road. The familiar feeling of nauseous came to Sam again, and he barely made it to the ditch in time to let out his stomach contents._

"_Sam!" Dean's voice called out, "Sammy!"_

_Sam jumped up and swung around to face Dean, who stopped in his tracks._

"_Sam," Dean spoke slowly, "Are you alright?"_

"_No," Sam shook his head, and looked at the Impala; window still in tact, and no signs of being in an accident._

"_No?" Dean placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, but Sam flinched away, "Dude, what's wrong?"_

_Sam stared blankly at Dean, and then again back at the car._

"_Oh no," Dean shook his head, "Damn it! Do **not** tell me that your weirdo visions are doing their rerun thing."_

_Sam took a deep breath, "Ok."_

"_Nice," Dean ran his hand through his short hair, "What happened?"_

_The vision of the car spinning out of control and the sound of Dean screaming was burned in Sam's mind like a hot iron, and it took a moment for the younger Winchester to speak._

"_Umm," Sam breathed deep, "We pulled off the side of the road. After that we traveled for a little bit and it began to rain, then--" the images flashed in Sam's head, "Then a deer I think ran in front of the car, and you swerved to try and miss it but--"_

"_I know," Dean's voice was suddenly quiet and scared._

"_What?" Sam looked at Dean._

"_I know this," Dean spoke carefully, "You told me this already. And I missed the deer and we continued on. You fell asleep in the car, and then woke up screaming my name about thirty seconds ago."_

_Sam forced himself calm, "Perfect," pleading eyes met Dean's, "Dean, what's happening to me?"_

"_I don't know Sammy," Dean admitted, "I mean… what's the last thing you remember?"_

"_In the car," Sam repeated, "With it crashing."_

"_No before that," Dean paused a moment to attempt to think of a clearer way to describe what he meant, "In… this reality."_

"_Back in the hotel," Sam stated._

_The two brothers worked their way back into the car, and Dean pondered the new information, "Alright, so obviously you're out of it at some points. I can't tell when you are though-- " he smiled to lighten the mood, "You're a pain in the ass all the time."_

"_Thanks," Sam shook his head, and stared at the dashboard, "I just-- don't understand. You could be hurt right now, and if you are I need to help you, but I don't know how."_

"_Sam, I'm ok," Dean insisted._

"_**This** you is, but what about the other you?" Sam questioned._

"_The other me is a vision me," Dean explained, "Just chill."_

"_I need to do something," Sam couldn't shake the feeling of Dean being seriously hurt in the other reality._

"_Alright," Dean started up the car, "That's simple."_

"_Do tell," Sam gave a sideways glance; doubting his brothers ability to come up with an idea._

"_Go back to sleep," Dean stated simply, "Have another vision, and then you'll know for sure."_

"_Two things wrong with that genius," Sam spoke as they moved down the highway, "One is that I can't just **decide** to have a vision; I can't control them. And two, do you realize how much they hurt?"_

"_I know Sammy," Dean's voice went soft, "But won't it be worth it to stop all of this?"_

_Sam didn't say a word, but instead closed his eyes. Not so much to try and get a vision, but to block the sun which beat down on the headache which was quickly getting worse. The bumping of the Impala didn't help his stomach much, but Sam took deep easy breaths as he listened to his brother's voice._

"_Everything will be ok Sam," Dean's voice was quiet and Sam had to struggle to be able to hear it, "This is the way it has to be. I'm sorry, but I promise it will be ok."_

_Sam opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out…_

Sam forced himself not to scream or move. His eyes were shut tight and he felt his heart beat furiously inside him. Sam was scared to open his eyes, so instead listened carefully. The sounds filled his ears.

The soft sound of wind blowing through trees.

The sound of a car going by in the distance.

Dean moaning painfully.

"Oh God, Dean," Sam struggled to open his eyes; his head bursting with pain, and nausea threatening to cause him to get sick where he was, "_Dean!_"

Sam was still in the car and he felt fresh blood continuing to trickle down his forehead and face. Dean was in the drivers seat, slumped over the steering wheel.

"Dean," Sam placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, "C'mon man, don't do this to me."

His hand was shaking uncontrollably, but slowly Sam moved his fingers to Dean's neck. Sam knew that if Dean died now, it was his fault. A leap of relief swept through Sam as he felt a strong beat under his fingers. Knowing the awkwardness of trying to work in the car, Sam forced open his door and worked his way around. The car was sitting a good six feet in a ditch with the whole front end crumpled.

"Dean's gonna be pissed," Sam mused, glancing up at the distant highway above them.

It took a moment to get the driver's door open, but once he did so, Sam immediately went to work on waking his brother.

"Hey Dean… you gotta wake up," Sam tried to speak softly, but couldn't keep out the concern that was laced through his voice.

"S-Sam…" Dean's voice slurred as Sam attempted to help him out of the car.

"Yeah, it's me," Sam smiled down at his half conscious brother, and began to work on moving him from the Impala, "I think you gotta loose some weight dude; you're getting heavy."

Dean mumbled something that Sam couldn't quite understand, and soon the younger brother had him laying on the ground.

"Alright Dean," Sam bent down to his knees, "Are you with me?"

"Mmm," Dean mumbled, his eyes remaining closed.

"No way, you're not getting out this that easily," Sam smiled, "You gotta open your eyes man."

Slowly and carefully Dean's eyes opened and looked up at Sam. It took about two seconds for Dean to go from barely conscious to fully awake as he took in Sam's battered face.

"Sam--" Dean's voice caught in his throat as he struggled to get up.

"Easy," Sam placed a hand on Dean's chest, "You just got your ass kicked by the car."

Dean scanned Sam, "You're hurt Sammy."

"I'm fine," Sam shook his head dismissively, "I promise."

Dean struggled against Sam's grip to get into a partially sitting position. Sam reluctantly let him and for a moment the two brothers sat on the edge of the ditch; Dean staring longingly at his car, and Sam staring apprehensively at Dean.

"Alright," Dean groaned getting up more, "We gotta--" he winced as his arm twisted the wrong way, "We gotta-- get her out of the ditch and get the damage checked."

"Dean, you're hurt," Sam protested, "I can go and get help."

"I'm ok Sam," Dean insisted harshly.

A reply couldn't escape Sam's mouth as suddenly Dean was thrown across the ditch; landing nearly fifteen feet behind the car.

"_Dean!_" Sam cried out.

Sam took a move towards his once again unconscious brother when suddenly a black mist shot out from behind Sam. It swirled and twisted like a mini twister for a moment before finally twisting into the shape of a man completely in white. His eyes simmered black with black hair falling around his face. It stared at Sam for a long moment.

"No," Sam breathed, spotting Dean still motionless on the ground, "Dean--"

Sam made a move towards his fallen brother, but was shot back by an invisible force field.

"What do you want?" Sam's breath came out in a gasp.

The man in white looked at Dean, "Him."

"No," Sam shook his head, "_No!_ You can't have him!"

Again Sam took a large step down the embankment, and was shot back; landing with a thud against the damp grass. Blood seeped into the back of Sam's throat as his consciousness slowly faded away.

_to be continued..._

* * *

_Maddie's Peek:  
Dean stared at Sam a moment before replying, "You have to trust me Sam. You have to die."_

_A/N: Wow. Haha-- ok, lemme explain something quickly. For the Maddie's Peek (which, incase you don't realize, is a sneek peek into the next chapter), I usually make it up on the spot right as I go to edit each chapter before posting. In other words, I haven't even started the next chapter and I have to make up a line that's going to be in it. And this chapter's maddie's peek... gotta admit, looks pretty cool. Haha-- Ok, so you've read this chapter. Review and let me know what you think! _


	3. Fatum Adiutor

_diclaimor: These characters are about as much mine as I am confident that this chapter is good... _

_A/N: Wow, ok, so I got a few things to say. One, is sorry for the long wait for the update. I went home for reading week, and didn't have this story on the computer over there. The second is to explain a few things about this chapter. As you may notice, it's quite long. It is, however, mostly an information chapter. The story is going to relate to my story 'Six Days' that I had on here once upon a time. I am not sure how many of you read that story, or remember it, so the first half of this chapter is sort of a 'flashback' to that story. It's little snips of the story (obveously going in cronological order), to let you know the important points of the story 'Six Days'. Then it gets back into the story 'Reality'. I hope it's not too confusing, and I really hope you like it. I'm very worried about this chapter.  
Oh, another thing-- since what happened before, I haven't been really responding to reviews (though 12 for last chapter-- thanks!), I do want to request something from one reviewer... the review Madpoet said that she thought my grammer and spelling were pretty bad, and to get it proof read. I was SO confused by that. There is never one spelling mistake on my stories (good old spell check), and I always read through the chapters at least once before posting them... so grammer is usually pretty good. The only thing that I don't spell check or any of that is my A/N and disclaimer (yes, i intentionally spell it wrong at the top!)... sorry, that was just something that I couldn't stop thinking about. Anyways, on with the chapter!! -- I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

A silver, shimmering ring; like that of a halo, floated over six feet above the ground. It twisted and turned, and did it's own angelic dance in front of Sam's face before suddenly bursting into flames and disappearing

…

Sam paused by the door and looked at Dean, "You can haul your ass out of here whenever you want. I'm leaving"

"You really aren't that bright are you Sammy," Dean's eyes were wide, "It's twenty degrees out there! You'll freeze."

"I wouldn't worry about me Dean," Sam glared at his brother before walking out the door, "It seems to upset you."

"Fine you stupid bastard!" Dean yelled out to the closed door, his face turning red, "Get as far the hell away as you can!"

…

'_And that's how all of the three cases have gone. The victim's report seeing the strange object six days before dying and untimely death…_'

…

"Hey Sam," the voice rung through, "It's me. Listen, I _really_ need to talk you. It's important. I think I know what that halo means, and it's not good. Man, if you get this message you sure as hell better call me back. See ya."

Sam swallowed hard as he closed the phone, "Sorry Dean."

…

"I just don't get it," Sam sighed staring down at the papers, "This thing is going after us because all of our mothers were killed in the same way. But it's not the same demon. It doesn't have the same patterns."

…

Finally Sam saw what he wanted; the title of 'Fatum Venustas'.

"Doomed Beauty," Sam read, immediately recognizing the Latin words.

He clicked on the link and immediately began to read aloud what the site said, "Fatum Venustas, an Angel banished to hell, seeks its victims. In an attempt to return back to Heaven it must complete it's mission and is known for killing those who see it's halo six days later," Sam sat up and ran his hand through his hair, "Oh my God. It's not a demon. It's an Angel."

…

"It's about time your ass phoned me," the voice sounded both relieved and worried at the same time as Dean spoke the second he picked up, and Sam couldn't help but smile.

"Come down to the hotel on 104 Dean," Sam said, glancing again at the papers in front of him, "I'm in room five."

"Alright," Dean paused a moment, "Hey Sam…"

Sam smirked, knowing what his awkward brother wanted to say, "I know Dean."

…

Sam sat down on the end of the bed next to the paper, and, when Dean wasn't looking, slipped a single paper in his hand and slid it under the blanket, "The reason neither of us were able to figure out what kind of demon it was, was because it's an Angel, not a demon."

…

Sam smirked as he smacked Dean's hand off of him. The younger brother watched as Dean made his way to the connecting bathroom. After hearing the reassuring sound of the shower turning on, Sam reached his hand under the blanket and pulled out the paper which he'd shoved under it. Glancing around to make sure Dean was in the bathroom Sam took a deep breath and read the paper;

… _the Fatum Venustas decides how to pick it's victims on a very strict basis. Doomed to live in the grasp of evil until it replenishes itself, the mission which lays before the Angel is that one sent by the Gods. In order to be released from duty, the Fatum Venustas must kill a group of people who are destined to do great evil in the world of the living_…

Sam hated reading it. Every time he did, visions of Max came into his head; the psychotic kid who killed people, and ultimately himself. He certainly was up to great evil, and Sam was worried that he would turn out the same way. Now he knew he would. But Sam knew he couldn't tell Dean what the paper said; that the Fatum Venustas only hunted a group of people that were going to do great evil.

He didn't know what Dean would do if he knew this. But Sam knew what he had to do. As soon as Dean was asleep he was leaving again.

…

"Oh my God," Sam stopped in his tracks as he exited the bar, "Dad."

Standing off a ways, looking towards the other end of the parking lot, Sam saw his father. It was undeniably him, and so many responses rushed through Sam's head. He wanted to rush over to him and talk to him and make sure he was ok. And on the other hand he knew he couldn't.

"Dean phoned you," Sam breathed, tears stinging at his eyes, "He phoned you and you came."

…

"What do you mean I can't see him?" Sam heard the undeniable shout of Dean and crept to the door.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down," the voice of a nurse drifted into Sam's room, "I already told you that he is unconscious right now so we cannot let non-family members in to see him. And without your ID, we cannot confirm that you are his brother."

"Why the hell would I lie about being his brother!" Dean didn't seem to want to calm down, "I already told you, my name is Dean Winchester, he is my brother Samuel Winchester; go ask him! Wake him the hell up and ask him!"

…

"I'm going to find you Sam, save your ass, then _kill you_," Dean steamed, knowing right away that his brother was the one who had taken his car, "You _took_ my car!"

…

Sam had found out more things at the Lenmark University. A small article on the Angel gave more insight on the deadly spirit. The scream it gives out before killing the victim, Sam found out, is a scream of pain from the Angel designed to nearly paralyse anyone who can hear it. Which is why it was so difficult to banish it.

"But I don't know which one it is," Sam said, returning his attention back to the two different incantations, "One rids it, and one is meant to bring it to you."

For the life of him, Sam couldn't figure out why anyone would want to bring the Fatum Venustas to them. The history of the Angel went furthar back than Sam thought, and by the looks of it, the Fatum Venustas used to be worshiped and thought to be a blessing as it would come and kill anyone that would do wrong.

Sam could feel the Impala crashing and banging around as it swerved on and off the road. He knew he had to read the incantation. Whether it was the right one or not, he didn't know, but he had to try.

Sam's eyes hurt from the light, but he managed to focus on the paper, "_Fatum Venustas barathum_…" the scream of the Fatum Venustas pierced the air and Sam gasped, one hand clutching his head while the other one feebly tried to keep control of the car, "…_iussu diabolus. Te minus; ilicet_--" Sam's breath was coming in gasps as his head pounded; the car was surely off the road now as it sent him crashing painfully against the door and steering wheel, "…_protestas amor quod contemno expedio te iussu Deus. Taceo tacuitacitum abiego te ut Caelum,_" just a little more, Sam knew as the light burned into his eyes and the scream brought him to tears; he didn't care if it was the right incantation anymore-- just as long as it would all stop, "…_numquam ut reverti denique!_"

…

"Look at you!" Dean cried out, "_That_ is what I didn't want to happen to you."

"I'm alive aren't I?" Sam pointed out, "That-- _thing_ is gone. Dean, why are you so worked up about this? The bad guys lost."

Dean stared hard at his little brother, "Did they really?"

"What do you mean?" Sam swallowed hard, "I got the incantation. It was the right one, and it left."

"Sammy I know," Dean's voice was a whisper.

"Know what?" Sam tried to play stupid, though he knew it wouldn't work.

Dean laughed and shook his head, "Sam, I'm not an idiot."

"What? I never--" Sam started, but was cut off.

An expression of sadness swept across Dean's face as he spoke, "Sam I know what the purpose of that Angel was. Your BS story of '_I don't know_' when I asked how it decides who it kills really didn't work. I looked it up, and I know that it would kill a group of people that was destined to do 'great evil'."

Sam took a moment to respond, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know," Dean admitted, "I guess I was just hoping it wasn't true. That maybe we were wrong about it or something. And then when I couldn't get to you at the hospital I thought you'd--"

"Given up?" Sam spoke.

…

…

_Sam was getting good at coming to without screaming now. A small gasp came out of his mouth and without even opening his eyes he knew that his brother was staring at him. The car was motionless, so Sam guessed they were stopped somewhere. _

"_You ok?" Dean's voice broke Sam's thoughts, and he was forced to open his eyes._

"_I think--"_

"_Was this another deja vous vision?" Dean asked._

"_No," Sam shook his head, the memories still clear, "No… it was a continuation."_

"_You're leading a double life Sammy," Dean grinned, "Not bad."_

"_It's not funny Dean," Sam's voice was laced with both anger and fear, "You're hurt right now in-- the other one. There's a demon that's trying to take you."_

_Dean was silent for a moment before speaking, "What kind?"_

_Sam closed his eyes to try and remember clearly, "It was… a guy. He was wearing all white, except his eyes and hair were black."_

"_What did it say?" Dean questioned._

"_It said that it wanted you," Sam frowned, "And it knocked me back."_

_Dean reached into the back seat and grabbed out their Dad's journal. Immediately he flipped open to a certain page and handed it to Sam._

"_A Fatum Adiutor," Sam read the Latin name, "Dean, what's going on? How do you know this?"_

"_Just trust me Sammy," the voice was blunt and insistent in a familiar way. _

_A way that **didn't** seem like Dean._

"_Alright," Sam slowly responded and looked at the book; reading aloud, "'The Fatum Adiutor is a Latin derived demon who follows in the steps of the Fatum Venustas…'"_

_Sam stopped and stared at Dean. A million memories of the Angel Fatum Venustas washed through his mind. The trouble they'd had in finding out about it, and how to get rid of it. The pain the brothers put themselves through in trying to protect each other in any way possible._

"_Dean," Sam wasn't sure if anger or fear was coming out of his voice, "What's going on?"_

_Dean ran his hand over his face; the stubble from a day without shaving prickling his hand, "Sammy… trust me. Read it."_

_Sam stared at Dean without looking down at the book, "Dean we went through hell looking for any information on the Fatum Venustas. **I** almost died!"_

"_Don't you think I know that!" Dean barked back, "Not only did I know that you were going to die in six days, but you wouldn't let me help you!"_

"_We looked through this whole book," Sam's voice remained calm, "At least a dozen times. And we found nothing. And then you pull this out like you've known about it for years. What is going on?"_

_Dean took a deep breath, "I can't explain it right now. Just-- that's the demon I think, and if you want my help you have to trust me."_

_Reluctantly Sam looked back down at the journal in his hand. Sure enough in the top right corner was a rough sketch of a man's head; black hair cloaking down his face, and deeply scribbled black eyes screaming out at him._

_It was the same demon._

_Sam continued to read from the text written in their Dad's handwriting, "'The Fatum Adiutor is a Latin derived demon who follows in the steps of the Fatum Venustas, though is more evil than good. The demon will follow the Fatum Venustas and if the Angel didn't complete its task, the demon will banish the thing that stopped it," Sam looked at Dean, "But you weren't the one that stopped it. I'm the one that said the incantation."_

"_Yeah but you were able to get the information from the papers you took from me," Dean explain, "And then you were able to escape from the hospital because I distracted those stupid nurses and security, and…" Dean smirked, "You stole **my** car to get away in."_

_Sam took a deep breath; he was right. Dean did save him from the Fatum Venustas, and now the other reality Dean was going to pay for it. But why wasn't it coming for this Dean? Sam was just about to question this when Dean spoke._

"_Keep reading, I think it says how to get rid of it."_

_Dean was acting weird, but Sam decided he'd question him on it later, "…the Fatum Adiutor will attack anyone who tries to stop it from taking its intended victim. Once it has it, the demon will take it back to hell for eternity. In order to stop this, you must read the summoning charm for the Fatum Venustas to bring the Angel back. The Angel will then counter attack the demon, eliminating them both."_

_Sam's head spun with the information._

"_Do you remember?" Dean asked carefully, "About the incantations."_

"_Yeah," Sam nodded, "There was two of them. One brought the Fatum Venustas to me, and the other banished it. I just took a guess on which one it was."_

"_Do you know the incantations?" Dean questioned._

"_No," Sam shook his head, "But I kept the papers. I put them in--" _

_Sam stopped._

_Dean stared at his little brother a moment before speaking, "What?"_

"_I put them at the front of the journal," Sam spoke quietly as he flipped to the front of the journal. _

_Nothing was there._

"_Dean," Sam looked up, "What's happening?"_

"_Sammy you have to trust me," Dean spoke, "You have to go back and you have to stop this thing. You have to read the incantation to bring the Angel to you."_

_Slowly Sam got out of the car and walked around to the front. His head pounded viciously, and his chest felt tight. Nothing seemed real anymore, and he didn't know what to believe or what was going to happen. After a moment Dean walked over to him._

"_Are you ok?"_

_Sam laughed lightly, "I don't know," he waited a moment before continuing with a sincere look towards Dean, "None of this is real, is it?"_

_Dean swallowed hard, "No."_

_Sam nodded as his suspicions were confirmed, "How-- how do I go back? How do I help the real Dean?"_

"_Once I helped you," Dean said thinking over his words carefully, "Once you became fully aware that this wasn't your reality, there's only one way for you to get back."_

"_How?" Sam was pretty sure he wasn't going to like the answer._

"_You have to die Sammy," Dean's voice was soft._

_Sam was right, "You're kidding, right?"_

"_No," Dean shook his head, "That's the only way to do it. You won't die though in your own reality. Only in this one. You have to do it so that you can save Dean."_

_Sam's breath came out in quick, scared gasps, "What's happening Dean?"_

_Dean stared at Sam a moment before replying, "You have to trust me Sam. You have to die."_

_Suddenly something occurred to Sam, "Hey Dean?"_

"_Yeah?"_

_Sam swallowed hard, "Who are you?"_

_to be continued..._

* * *

_Maddie's Peek:  
Sam found himself in the same situation as before. He wasn't sure which incantation was the right one, and he only had seconds to decide. _

_A/N: Haha, I still had to stick in a cliffhanger. And wow-- ok, that was a lot of information to gulp down. Was it ok? I know that this story is an amazingly confusing story, but there's only one more chapter, and I guarantee everything will fit together perfect; like a puzzle. Haha-- please review to let me know what you thought... even if you think it sucks. Thanks! _


	4. Alive

_diclaimor: uhh-- no._

_A/N: Last chapter! But... sadness... I barely got any reviews for the last one... So maybe it's a good thing that this is the last chapter. Oh well! This is a long chapter too-- it just kept going... Hopefully everything gets wrapped together nicely in this chapter, and you are all relatively happy with it. I have something special I'll be posting for you all tomorrow, so hurry and read and review this one! Again, it's a long one, but enjoy! _

* * *

"_It's ok Sammy," the voice was comforting, "I'm not really gone. I'm here to help you." _

_Sam felt warm tears come down his cheeks as he stared at the man in front of him, "…Dad?"_

_The image of Dean faded into the grinning form of John Winchester. Sam stumbled back a few feet, staring at the father he thought was dead._

"_It's ok Son," John smiled, the sun glistening off his own tear filled eyes, "I had to do this to help you. To help Dean."_

"_But why?" Sam's voice was small, "W-What happened to you Dad?"_

"_Don't worry about it Sammy," John smiled, "I promise everything will be alright. But right now you have to help your brother. Do you understand?"_

_Sam took a deep breath, "Yes Sir."_

"_Now you need to listen to me," John stood in front of Sam, "We don't have too much time right now. This demon will try and stop you the second it realizes what you are doing. You have to go back and get the journal Sam, and then run. You have to run son, and read the correct incantation."_

"_But what if I'm wrong?" Sam's voice was quivering, "what if it's the wrong one? Dad, I can't do this--"_

_John laughed, "Sam, what's going on with you? You're a hunter! You've come across much worse than this son; this is just another case and you have to concentrate."_

"_But I don't know which one it is," Sam tried to explain, "Dad… I don't want to hurt Dean."_

"_You won't," John's voice had an urgency to it, "But you have to hurry Sammy. We're running out of time."_

"_Ok," Sam nodded and looked around, "How- how do I do this?"_

_John swallowed hard, and for the first time hesitated in his words, "Here," he pulled out a small hand gun, "It won't hurt, I promise you."_

"_Wait…" Sam backed up a few steps, "How do I know that you're not a demon just trying to get me to kill myself and get Dean?"_

_John smiled, "Good job Sammy. I have no way to show you that I'm not a demon, you'll just have to trust me."_

_Sam put on his own smile and looked down at the gun now in his hands, "What's happening Dad? Why are you here?"_

_John remained silent._

"_Please Dad," Sam begged now, "I need to know. Dean and I need to know that you're ok."_

"_I will be," John nodded, "This was the only way I could contact you without **him** knowing."_

"_The yellow eyed demon?" Sam questioned._

"_Yes," John nodded, "I've had to go through your visions. But after you go back and help Dean, there is no way for me to get back to you."_

_Sam swallowed his tears back, "You'll be gone again?"_

_Sam took a large step forward and hugged his Dad, taking in the smell and familiarity of the man that raised him. Tears made their way down the young Winchester's face as he took a deep quivering breath; never wanting the moment to end._

"_Don't worry," John whispered into his son's ear, "You two will be ok. I'm not gone forever."_

"_W-What?" Sam breathed taking a step back._

_John smiled, "It will be a while, but I promise Sammy, I'll never leave you and your brother."_

_Fresh tears made their way down Sam's face again. A hundred thoughts ran through his mind, and it wasn't until John spoke again that he was reminded of the situation he was in._

"_Please son, you have to do this now," John took a deep breath, "I-I-- can't… don't want to watch. I'm going to go, but Sammy--" John paused, "I know you can do this."_

"_Good bye Dad," Sam choked out, giving his Dad another quick hug. _

_With a gentle hand on his youngest shoulder, John disappeared into a wisp of white smoke. Sam wiped away at his eyes, and looked at the gun in his hand. Suddenly he was aware of his pounding heart and spinning head._

_Sam hesitated for a split second before the image of his unconscious older brother flashed into his mind. His hand trembling, Sam lifted the gun up to his temple. His eyes squeezed shut, Sam knew he didn't have time to think about it, and in less than a second he cocked the gun and squeezed the trigger._

"_Oh---" Sam gasped, collapsing to his knees; blood trickling from his mouth._

_His Dad was right; it didn't hurt. Blood seeped into the back of Sam's throat as his consciousness slowly faded away._

"No!" Sam gasped, sitting up.

A loud cough escaped him and Sam watched as blood splattered onto the wet ground. This got the Fatum Adiutor's attention as if turned around from its previously hunched over position by Dean.

"Great," Sam mumbled, a fresh layer of rain lightly beginning to fall down again.

"_You will not stop me!_" the demon hissed out, turning towards Sam, and with a wave of his hand sent him flying back again.

"I'm really getting sick of that," Sam mumbled, pain radiating through his whole body.

The Fatum Adiutor turned back to Dean, satisfied that the youngest Winchester would be out of the way while it finished its job. Sam, however, had different plans as he crawled along on his stomach, desperately trying to keep out of sight as he moved closer to the car. The distant sound of thunder kept the silence at bay as Sam struggled to think of where the journal was.

'_We were looking up something yesterday before going on the hunt_,' Sam recalled, '_Then Dean got pissed because of something and tossed it in the backseat._'

Sam just hoped that after the car went into the ditch that the book was still there. He heard the demon chanting over Dean, and moving quickly opened the door up. This got it's attention as the demon in white swooped over to Sam.

"_You!_" it bellowed.

"Yeah," anger washed through Sam as he successfully got the journal in his hands, "Come and get me you son of a bitch!"

The beckoning worked as Sam bolted from his half crouched position on the ground. The ground was slick from the rain which made it near impossible to run very fast as he ripped open the journal and grabbed the familiar papers in the front. Two separate papers were in his hand, and Sam found himself in the same situation as before. He wasn't sure which incantation was the right one, and he only had seconds to decide. Quickly he began to read from one of them; the demon sending sparks all around him.

"_Fatum Venustas barathum iussu diabolus_," Sam flew ten feet in the air; the journal landing far away, but the paper still clutched in his hand, "_Te munus; hic protestas amor quod contemno expedio te excito diabolus_," again Sam was tossed aside, this time the paper being ripped from his hand. Sam breathed hard, hoping he could remember the last sentence to end the nightmare, "_Taceo tacuitacitum abiego te ut Caelum numquam ut reverti denique!_"

A sudden loud scream came, causing Sam's hands to fly to his head. Then bright light appeared and Sam could only watch as the hauntingly beautiful image of the Fatum Venustas swirled into sight; the misty rain causing it's silver hair to shimmer and dance. The demon in white; it's black hair covering most of it's face made one last attempt to get to Sam, but before it could get any closer the Fatum Venustas shot out in a bright light; burning at Sam's eyes. The young Winchester opened them just in time to see the white mist of the Angel surround the blackness that was once the demon. With a demonic swirl the two shot out and everything was quiet.

"Dean," Sam gasped, getting onto his unstable legs.

The taste of blood was still in his mouth and there wasn't a part of Sam that didn't hurt, but he ran to his big brother anyways. When he got to the car, he sighed in relief to see Dean slowly coming to consciousness on his own.

"_Dean!_" Sam called out, running over and going to his knees on the wet ground.

The shout seemed to bring Dean around even quicker as he sat up and blinked through the rain at Sam, "Sammy?"

"Hey Dean," Sam smiled and took a deep breath of relief, "How you do'n?"

Dean looked around, "What the hell happened?"

"Umm," Sam thought about the simplest way to describe it, "A demon wasn't too happy that you helped me."

"What?" Dean grunted as he attempted to get to his feet.

"Take it easy Dean," Sam cautioned, helping lift his brother up.

Dean looked around; his eyes finally landing on Sam.

"Oh God, Sammy," Dean clenched his teeth in his own pain, staring at the steady stream of blood coming out of Sam's nose and mouth.

"No way," Sam smiled, "You're not changing subjects. That demon tried to take you back to hell with it; I think you have priority over me this time."

"Think again," Dean stated.

"Dean," Sam licked the blood from his lip, "I swear, I'm fine… And I'm sorry for all of this, it's my fault."

"How is this your fault?" Dean asked, leaning against his dented Impala for support.

"Because all of this had to do with the Fatum Venustas," Sam attempted to explain, "And if I had just--"

"Don't," Dean's voice was stern, "Don't go there Sammy. Please."

Sam smiled, "Jerk."

Dean laughed and walked by; playfully punching Sam in the shoulder.

'_Bitch_,' Dean grinned at his own thought; happy to let his little brother think he got away with the insult.

Sam laughed and watched Dean go to the front of the car to investigate the damage. Sam watched for a moment; his brother did so much for him, and asked for nothing in return. Sam remembered when they were younger Dean used to let him climb in bed with him on a stormy night or when he was scared. Sure Dean would tease him about it the next morning, but he could always do it in a way that would make Sam smile.

"Hey Dean--" Sam started, his voice breaking slightly.

Dean continued looking at the broken headlight, not looking up, "Don't even _think_ about it Sammy."

§

Sam walked out of the bathroom with just his jeans on. He was surprised he even remembered to bring those into the bathroom when he decided to have a shower. The young Winchester was beyond exhaustion by the time the brothers got the car out of the ditch and found the nearest motel. The bruises were already getting dark along his muscular torso, and Sam had noticed a deep cut along his shoulder blade which was still bleeding thickly.

Dean looked up with a critical look on his face, "Sorry baby, that doesn't do it for me."

Sam grinned and flexed his arms, "How 'bout now?"

It was Dean's turn to grin, "The blood's also a turn off," Dean got to his feet, "Turn around."

Sam did as he was told and Dean worked on cleaning the wound. A moment later Sam hissed out in pain as Dean poured some rubbing alcohol over his shoulder.

"You ok?" Dean questioned.

"Perfect," Sam breathed out, "What about you?"

"What?" Dean put a white piece of gauze onto his little brother.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Dean insisted, "That demon seemed more intent on making you it's little rag doll than me."

"I wonder why," Sam grumbled as Dean finished off.

Dean shot a grin at Sam, "It probably liked someone who can flex just like you Sammy-boy."

"Sammy-boy?" Sam couldn't help but laugh, "Honestly Dean, are you sure you're ok."

"Shut-up," Dean mumbled with a smile, sitting back down on his bed.

Sam moved to his own bed and sat down on the edge of it facing Dean, though looking at the floor.

"Alright, spill it," Dean spoke up a moment later.

"Huh?" Sam looked up.

Dean sighed and sat on the edge of his own bed, "When you give the broken puppy look, there's something you're not tell me."

Sam smirked, "Well-- you remember those visions?"

"Oh God, don't tell me you had another funky one," Dean breathed.

"No," Sam shook his head, "I'm not going to be having any more of those."

"So what is it?" Dean asked, "What caused them?"

Sam decided to be blunt, "Dad."

"Whoa," Dean got to his feet, "What?"

Sam smiled, and he felt the familiar tears coming back to his eyes, "It was Dad. He- he knew that the demon was coming after you, and used my visions to get me to help you."

Dean laughed nervously, "You're kidding right?" sudden anger came to the elder brothers voice, "Sam, the man's been dead for almost half a year!"

"I know that!" Sam got to his own feet; the muscles in his body screaming in pain, "But it was him Dean."

Dean shook his head and ran his hand through his hair while pacing the room, "Dude--" he stopped and stared at Sam, "Tell me everything that happened."

"Not much Dean," Sam's voice was soft, "I didn't even know it was him until just before I came back to help you. The whole time he looked like you--"

"But what did he say Sam," Dean was desperate for answers now, "I mean… where is he? Is he ok? What happened to him--"

"I don't know Dean," Sam shook his head, "He didn't say too much. Just that--"

Sam bit his lower lip to try unsuccessfully to stop his emotions from leaking over.

"Sammy, what?" Dean coaxed softly, "What did he say?"

Sam laughed lightly, "He said that everything will be ok. That he wouldn't leave us."

Dean took deep breaths, his face turning slightly pink.

"Dean?" Sam spoke quietly, "Dean-- are you all right?"

"Yeah," Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at Sam with a smile on his face, "Dad's out there Sammy. And if it's the last thing I do I'm going to bring him back."

_The End_

* * *

_A/N: (takes deep breath) Well... how was it? I asked my great friend/another awesome writer Windy Fontaine if I should have a dramatic or funny ending. We ended up opting for a dramatic one. I have no intention of writing a sequil (wow... I can't spell...), but if you all super, super want one, I will. Anyways, tomorrow I'm going to be starting a 'story' in which each chapter will be a new and different one shot. Currenly I already have nine or ten one shots done, and so I'd be posting a new one each day along with any new chapter story I might happen to do. What do you all say?-- yay or nay? Review and lemme know about that AND what you thought of this story!_

_Oh right, just as an added note to those that are curious... roughly this is what the incantation means in english...  
'Doomed Beauty of the underworld in command of the devil. Your duty is here; in the power of love and hate I call you here in the command of the devil. Leave unmentioned as I send you to the Heaven never to return again.' --again, a very rough translation, but that's about it!_


End file.
